


【毒埃】Parasite?!

by YSBLSW



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW
Summary: NC17后巷play毒埃初次“亲密”接触后巷play/ “墙咚”





	【毒埃】Parasite?!

“埃迪。”

埃迪刚从楼房逃出来走到一个后巷，还没完全反应过来刚刚发生的一切，一个浑厚沉重的声音出现在了他的脑海中。

什么鬼？

他疑惑的倒回了停在路边的车子旁，看见车子的玻璃上出现了一个黑色的长着獠牙的生物。埃迪不敢置信的试探着摸了一下车窗玻璃，又摸了摸自己的脸。

WTF?

“你才不是真的。”这一切一定只是自己的幻想吧？！刚刚那些人是什么人？他们为什么想要抓自己？还有眼前的这个黑色的东西，究竟是怎么回事？

“你只是我幻想出来的，你才不是真的！因为…….”埃迪想起了之前安妮现任男朋友丹说过的病因。

“因为你只是个寄生虫。”埃迪这么说服着自己。

“寄生虫？！”倒影中的黑色生物暴怒起来。

埃迪只感觉一阵巨大向后的拉力将他悬空死死的抵在了后巷的墙上，他不停的挣扎却根本无济于事。

“我只是得了脑瘤，这一切都不是真的。”埃迪企图最后说服着自己。

“不是真的？哦？那我们就一起看看我究竟是不是真的。”话音刚落，埃迪就感觉到了有什么东西从他身后破体而出，眼见一个黑色的脑袋从自己的背后伸到了自己面前，这个脑袋跟刚刚在玻璃上看到的一模一样。

“你究竟是什么东西？”埃迪有些害怕但更多是好奇的问道。就算是作为一名见多识广的记者，埃迪也从来没有看见过或听说过这种东西。

“I am Venom and you are mine.”

“WTF？！见鬼，谁TM是你的啊？！”埃迪挣扎着将四肢从墙上移开，他用尽全力将手挣脱开了一点却又立马被一股莫名的力量给拉了回去。

这个寄生虫！埃迪在心里默默想到。

“道歉！”愤怒的毒液眯着眼睛威胁道。

谁知道还被那个黑乎乎的东西给听见了，埃迪翻了翻白眼。

不行，输人不能输气势。

“寄生虫！”

“最后一次机会埃迪，道歉！不然这么不听话可是要受惩罚的。”

“寄…..寄生虫！” 死到临头的某人虽然心里已经开始怂了，但是嘴上依然不甘示弱，还挑衅地也回瞪着毒液。

“这可是你自找的。”毒液眼睛一眯，扫了一眼埃迪后就模仿着他的样子逐渐变幻出人形，从身形上来看足足比埃迪大出一倍。关键是…….他还是裸着的，胯间的那个东西尺寸惊人！

埃迪突然感觉身上有点痒，一低头发现身体已经被一些细小的黑色物体缠绕，那些类似触手一样的东西在他身上四处探索着，缠绕着。甚至，他能感受到胸前的敏感和自己的肉棒上都缠绕着那些触手，触手轻轻吸允着他胸前的突起，跨间那处的触手还在微微的套弄着，一下激起了埃迪几月没开荤后饥渴的身体。

他要干什么？！埃迪看着眼前的一切不由得惊慌失措。这时他感觉到后穴的穴口处有什么东西正在轻轻的搔挠着。

等等，他不会是…….

“没错埃迪，不愧是我挑选的宿主，你还不算笨。”毒液竟然语气有点开心的称赞道。

等等！埃迪看着对方已经立起来的东西，心里开始打着退堂鼓………要不道歉吧？

“太晚了，埃迪，你应该受到‘惩罚’。”

 

TBC

 


End file.
